


年下に興味はないですか?

by RxRex



Category: Mr. King vs Mr. Prince (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 02:20:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18326705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RxRex/pseuds/RxRex





	年下に興味はないですか?

【海廉】年下に興味はないですか?

一个没有工作的夏日午后，在最热的这一刻，窗外蝉鸣的分贝达到了一天中的最大值，把永濑从睡梦中吵醒。  
他拿起床头的手机瞄了一眼时间，居然已经下午两点钟了。  
睡觉的时间过得好快，一觉睡到这个时间，总算没辜负这难得的休息日。  
外面太阳散发着慑人的光芒，让人完全没有出去的欲望，夏天待在空调房里打游戏才是正经事。他玩了一会儿手机游戏，又觉得有点无聊，翻开通讯录准备叫人来陪他玩。  
紫耀？现在应该在老家，来不了。  
大学同学？昨天看到他们发的ins，大概去海边玩还没回来吧？  
……

 

他把通讯录翻了一遍之后，锁定了一个比较合适的名字。  
叫海人来吧。记得上次海人还说过让自己再叫他来家里玩的，现在不出意外的话应该在附近。不过外面这么热，他真的会来吗？  
手比想法快一步拨通了电话，只响了两声就被接起：“廉！给我打电话做什么！是想我了吗！”  
话筒里的声音好吵，海人说话总是这么元气十足，永濑有一点嫌弃地把手机从耳边拿开：“要来我家玩吗？”  
他就这样直截了当地问出，如果对方说来不了，他打算立刻挂掉电话。  
他常常做一些类似这种的小事来欺负高桥，不过就算被说是单箭头，高桥也依然很黏他。  
其实他一直觉得被他欺负的海人特别可爱，同时也很享受高桥黏他依赖他的感觉，当然这话他是不可能告诉对方的，海人如果知道了岂不是要恃宠而骄？要知道这可是一个麻烦的小孩。  
有点出乎他的意料，电话那边犹豫了不到三秒钟便答应了：“那我先去便利店买点零食哦！”  
“好的，在家等你。”

 

挂了电话，他翻身下床去查看冰箱，发现了一个残酷的事实：能吃的只有纳豆了。  
……好像之前有一次海人来家里就出现过这样的状况？要不要现在给他再打个电话让他带点饭来？  
算了，海人不是说要买零食嘛，那就吃零食好了，厨房里可能还有几盒杯面。他心安理得地躺回床上继续玩手机。

 

不一会儿门铃响了，他去开门看到高桥提着大包小包站在门外，受到了一定的惊吓：“你买这么多东西？”  
“我怕你又拿纳豆招待我嘛。”高桥进门后熟练地找到了之前穿过的拖鞋，换好鞋后把食物提进了厨房，转身看到永濑难以描述的表情：“不会真的只有纳豆吧？”  
“……”被发现了。  
“真是的，被我猜对了，”高桥有点不满地嘟嘟囔囔，露出可怜巴巴的神情，“廉一点都不重视我。”  
“不好意思啦海人，最近都是吃的外卖，冰箱里完全没有存货。”他难得地对高桥露出一点歉意，“你现在不饿吧？我们先来打游戏吧。”

 

两人盘腿坐在沙发前的毯子上联机打游戏打到关节都酸痛了才放下游戏机，由于窗帘在午睡后并没有拉开，他们竟然没注意天已经快黑了。  
高桥看了一眼手机惊叫一声：“已经七点多了！”  
永濑还没从刚才的游戏中回过神来，懒懒地倚在沙发上：“那你今天就不要走了嘛。”  
“我今天肯定是不会走啦……我是说我饿了，我们是不是该吃晚饭了？”

 

两人把高桥带来的食物拿出来，发现种类还不少，有乱七八糟的零食还有好几份便当，他拆开一份便当，发现是汉堡肉和米饭，表示还算满意。  
把便当放进微波炉里，高桥似乎发现了自己忽略了一件事：“啊，我忘记买饮料了！你家有饮料吗？”  
“冰箱里应该有，自己去找。”  
高桥打开冰箱挑选，竟然罕见地挑剔了起来：“你这都是什么呀，完全没有我想喝的……”  
“那你喝水不就好了嘛……”他挠了挠后脑勺的头发。  
“可是我现在就想喝饮料。”平时喜欢撒娇的高桥在认准一件事的时候很是有点小顽固的。  
“你是小学生吗必须要喝饮料才能好好吃饭？”永濑忍不住又吐槽他。  
高桥在冰箱里找来找去，终于找到了他中意的，拿过来在他面前晃了晃：“我要喝这个！”  
永濑看了一眼罐子，居然是一罐包装花里胡哨的鸡尾酒，上面还全都是英文。  
他不记得自己家冰箱里有放酒啊。或许不知道什么时候买了丢在冰箱角落里的？  
应该不会是什么度数比较高的酒，因此就随便高桥喝了。  
“干杯！”高桥拿鸡尾酒和他的矿泉水碰杯，两个人很快就把便当消灭光了。

 

吃完饭后的残局堆在桌子上还没来得及收拾，高桥就窝在椅子上说自己好困。  
“你这完全就是想逃避收拾东西吧！”他也不想收拾东西，两人对坐在椅子上，看样子谁都不打算先有动作。  
“不是啦，我是真的突然觉得困困的，有点头晕……”高桥越说声音越小，下一秒就趴在了桌子上。  
头晕……？  
他拿起空罐看了一眼，14度，不高也不低的水准，小孩这样就醉了？  
“你去沙发上睡啦。”他走过去戳了戳高桥柔软的脸颊，高桥却似乎已经趴在桌子上睡着了，令人羡慕的长睫毛被头顶灯光照耀，在眼下投出两片深色的阴影。  
海人现在这样不吵不闹的样子是最可爱的，他想。

 

  
永濑只能半拖半抱地把高桥弄到了沙发上，高桥明明和他几乎一样高，看起来同样很瘦，不知道为什么这么重。因为比他更有肌肉？  
他把高桥在沙发上放好之后，随手撩起高桥的T恤看了一眼腹肌，形状好像比前段时间更清晰了，锻炼还真是没偷懒。  
再看一眼自己的，嚯，无沟无壑平坦一片。之前自己还在节目上说要好好锻炼腹肌，结果三天打鱼两天晒网，算了，不跟别人比，要是比的话所有人跟平野比都会输。  
不想再为腹肌发愁，这样安慰自己感觉好多了。他绕过沙发去收拾东西，把桌面上的垃圾好好地分类放在垃圾桶里。再不情愿也要好好收拾，海人又不能帮他收拾，一个人又收拾又清洁有点寂寞呢。  
不过要是海人也来收拾，说不定会越收拾越乱……  
这样想着，他瞄了一眼沙发上那个不用劳动的人，发现高桥好像翻了一下身，刚才放下他的时候是平躺着，现在变成了侧躺还蜷成了一个球。  
是空调温度太低了有点冷吗？他擦完了最后一遍桌子，去床上拿了张毯子给高桥盖上。侧躺的高桥前额的头发乱乱的，遮住了左边的眼睛，嘴唇微微嘟起，让他有种在看幼儿的错觉。  
有一次平野开车载他们两人一起去兜风，高桥刚上车不久就开始爆睡，他小声跟平野吐槽高桥还是睡着了比较可爱，比撒娇的时候还要可爱十倍。  
现在高桥又在他眼前睡着了，平野不在，那他岂不是可以一个人独享捉弄海人的乐趣了？

 

起了一点恶作剧的念头，永濑在沙发前蹲下，伸出右手轻轻捏住高桥的鼻子，手下留情留了一条缝让高桥不至于呼吸不畅。  
捏了没两秒，高桥就伸手把他的手扒拉下来了，眼睛依旧紧闭，看来是没有醒，却下意识地拽住了他的手。  
他想把手抽出来的时候，高桥又翻了一下身从侧躺变成了平躺，自然而然地把他的手放在了胸前。  
“……”  
永濑试着又抽了两下自己的手，发现高桥把他的手抱得很紧，如果硬拽的话高桥肯定会醒。他叹了口气，顺势坐在了高桥腿边那片没被占满的沙发上，准备等一下高桥松手了自己再抽出来。  
高桥直直地平躺在沙发上，把他的手捧在胸前，又是一脸平静的睡相，他怎么看怎么像捧花的新娘，又可爱又好笑。他突然有一种想要凑过去仔细观察高桥的脸的冲动，身体也很诚实地立刻这么做了。  
变成平躺之后，高桥的前发不再遮挡眼睛，全部向上散去，露出光洁的额头。睫毛真长，他都有点嫉妒了。高桥的眼睛比他大，睫毛比他浓，不化妆的时候都自带眼线的。  
他用左手极轻地拨弄了一下那浓黑的长睫毛，高桥似有所觉，眼珠在眼皮底下滚动了一下，依然没有醒。  
睡得好香，这都不会醒？也许不光是酒的缘故，最近工作比较繁忙，确实会有点累。  
手从羽扇般的睫毛向下，越过高挺的鼻梁，落在高桥的嘴唇上。指尖在柔软的唇上点了两下，永濑产生了点说不清道不明的心思，似乎有什么甜美的邪恶力量诱惑着他去更加接近，去做一些不适当的举动。  
只是一瞬间的冲动和不清醒，在他意识到这样做可能有些不对的时候，他已经在高桥的唇上轻轻地“啾”了一下。  
尽管这一下亲吻轻如蝶翼，然而经历了捏鼻子和拨弄睫毛都没有醒的高桥却睁开了眼睛，和猝不及防还没有坐回去的永濑四目相对。

 

“你在做什么呢，廉？”  
“……”哦豁。  
“你是不是亲了我一下？”高桥一下子坐了起来，但一直紧盯着永濑的眼睛没有移开视线，也没有放开永濑的手。  
“……没有啊，你是不是做梦了？”他慌乱中只想尽快糊弄过去这件说起来有点丢脸的事情。被高桥的睡颜诱惑到情不自禁去偷亲？他可不想自己的人设就此崩塌啊……  
“我没有做梦，”高桥居然一脸平静，“其实我一直都没有睡着。”  
永濑惊恐地瞪大眼睛，看着高桥拽着他的手把他按在沙发背上。  
“你装睡……？”  
所以一切动作高桥都心知肚明，说不定还是内心憋笑面上极力保持平静……  
永濑觉得以后都无法面对高桥了。  
“廉，为什么要偷偷亲我呢？”高桥湿漉漉的眸子盯着他，眼里是一片单纯的探寻之意。  
“……因为你睡着的时候……嗯……很像我以前喜欢的女生。”话音一落他就想打自己，为什么要说这种一听就是说谎的烂理由，直接说不知道不就好了。  
他是真的不知道。  
只是一瞬间对靠近和亲吻的渴望战胜了他所有的理智，他也并不是对高桥抱有那种不切实际的想法，这更像看到别人家可爱的幼犬，会情不自禁凑过去挠它的下巴。  
“廉是把我当作替代品了吗……”  
不，不是的。但是他不知道该怎么说。这个尴尬的时刻，他脑袋里一片混乱，只觉得说什么都不太对。  
高桥看他说不出话来，渐渐把他的手放开了，从沙发上站起来。  
“我以为你是喜欢我才会偷偷亲我。”高桥俯视着他，眼里好像有水汽在聚集，但仍然紧盯着他，像一头受伤的小兽。  
这样的眼神让他的愧疚感一下子爆发了出来，他起身握住高桥的手腕：“虽然不是那种喜欢……但是我会好好负责的……”  
他也不知道自己要负责什么，只是下意识地用上了这样的台词，因为他真的很怕下一刻高桥就会在他面前哭出来。  
“可是我对廉是那种喜欢。”  
是他感觉最为棘手的高桥·认真模式on·海人，不能随意糊弄过去的那种。  
他有点为难地叹了口气：“对不起，我其实对年下没什么兴趣的……”  
下一刻，高桥的脸在他瞳孔中迅速放大，偏头吻了上来。  
与他之前蜻蜓点水的偷亲截然不同，这是一个真实又短暂的吻，在他刚感觉舌头被触碰到的时候，高桥就退了出来，这个吻的真实意图似乎只是阻止他还没说完的拒绝。  
他之前从未尝试过和同性接吻，但他不得不承认他并不排斥这种行为。  
这个吻让他觉得有点热了起来，是身体逐渐兴奋的糟糕征兆。他暗暗唾弃自己真是太纯情了，半点经不起撩拨。  
“廉，和我交往吧。”  
“……”这种直率的话他不知道该如何回答，是他最不擅长应付的类型。  
“可以吗？”高桥大胆地环住了他的腰，认真地盯着他的脸，好像分析他的表情就能马上知道他的答案。  
突然过近的距离让他不知所措，从高桥在沙发上睁开眼睛的那一刻起他已经是一团浆糊，思维被高桥牵着走。  
“……那我们的关系能完全保密吗。”说不出完全拒绝的话。  
“不会被别人知道的，只要我们小心一点，”高桥闷笑着在他面颊上蹭了一下，“这是不是有点像偷情？”  
“……”什么破比喻，还偷情……  
“廉，这算是正式答应我了吗？”  
“……嗯，不过我们是不是有必要约定一个……试用期？”  
他又开始词不达意了，明明自己不是这个意思，但是又找不到合适的词语来缓冲他们即将开始的这段关系。  
“那你要怎么试用我，boss？”高桥轻轻地在他耳朵边吹气，“要不要现在就试用一下？”  
“……”他怎么感觉自己正在被色诱呢？

 

  
高桥撩开永濑的上衣触摸了一下他腰侧的肌肤，他立刻像触电一样抖了一下，猛地抓住了那只不老实的手：“……喂！”  
高桥看到他敏感的样子更加按捺不住想要逗弄他的心情，伸出双臂把他抱住，毛绒绒的脑袋埋在永濑肩上：“廉……试用一下我嘛……”  
尽管是用撒娇的语调说出看似人畜无害的话，高桥含混不清的发音和温热的酒气却让他嗅到了危险的气息。  
永濑总是觉得高桥还小，也不想想自己只比高桥大三个月而已。高桥其实从来没把永濑当成过真正的年上，有时候高桥甚至觉得两人相处的时候，永濑才表现得像年纪小的那一个。当然这个事情永濑是不可能知道的。  
永濑还在犹豫如何回应才能使他脱离窘境又不至于伤害高桥。就算刚刚已经算是确定了关系，但并不代表他已经做好了和高桥做这种事的准备。  
按以往的经验，直截了当地拒绝就可以了，但今日不同往昔，他的心意也发生了一定的变化，真是让人头痛……

 

永濑还在思考，而对方并没有太多耐心等待他的正式许可，原本环抱住他的手慢慢上移，轻柔地掐住他的颈项，嘴唇在他的颈侧散发出炽热的吐息，几乎让他感到灼痛。  
他轻轻挣扎了一下，那双手就条件反射地微微收紧了些。他害怕高桥意乱情迷之间会控制不好让他窒息，忙伸出手想要掰开那道危险的禁锢，用力尝试了两下却无济于事。  
他从未注意过高桥的力气是否比他大或者大多少，现在看来，他居然比高桥弱那么多。早知如此就该去举铁，他不专心地瞎想。  
高桥也意识到了自己没有控制好力道，把手松开了一些，凑在他的耳边幽幽地吐气：“廉，不要逃走哦……”  
猎物将要落网之时，高桥不再使用平日用来诱敌的撒娇声线。他从未想到过从高桥的喉咙里也能发出这么低沉魅惑的声音，一时间整个人都有些酥软。  
爆发的男性荷尔蒙和被控制的感觉似乎激起了他内心潜藏的m特质，他下意识地放弃了小小的挣扎。  
高桥得到了他相当于默许的回应，并没有在他耳侧流连太久，只略咬了一下他绯红的耳垂，随即掠过面颊，轻轻覆在他的唇上。  
这第二次正式的吻并没有贪功冒进，而是又轻又浅，似是邀请又似是引诱，然而这比直接深入的吻更能让他着迷。  
高桥大概是考虑到他的态度还相当不积极，便使出这种小伎俩让他感受到自己的压抑和忐忑，从而自愿一步一步走进编织好的甜蜜陷阱。  
你赢了。永濑在心中叹息了一声，终于放下所有的矜持和顾虑打算好好迎合对方。他又何必这么吝啬呢？高桥想要，而他能给。这一场欢愉，无论是不是真正的错误，他都不会后悔了。  
他张开双唇，还没来得及主动出击，便迎上了对方探寻的舌尖，那人温柔又强硬地进攻他的口腔，带给他从未尝试过的美妙滋味。刚才的果酒还留有一点甜甜的余味在对方的舌尖上，他被动探知了这一点点味道，却让本来承受酒精能力颇强的他变得有点醺醺然起来。  
他恍惚中记起来自己曾偷偷想象过的高桥嘴巴里的味道，那时候他猜测会是牛奶味，现在看来完全就是自己想当然，这是个极其危险的男人，牛奶味只是精心设定的伪装色罢了。  
他笨拙地想要回吻，没几秒就被高桥的索取击败到溃不成军。对方灵巧的唇舌吻得他简直不知道今夕何夕，腰腿都软得站不住，只能微微地靠在对方身上才能站稳。  
高桥越吻越是情动，一手揽着他的腰，一手摩挲着他的下巴，渐渐将手软脚软的他抵在卧室门上。  
“唔……”他偏了一下头，想从高桥的控制之下喘口气，“门硌到我了……”  
“那就……去床上吧。”

唇舌乍分，他就被带着朝床边走去，下一个瞬间便被轻易放倒在床上。  
尽管拉着窗帘，昏暗的光也足以使他看清对方的脸，平日那双乖巧爱笑的眼睛在此时完全褪去了伪装，犹如漆黑深邃的沼泽，让他着魔一般想要溺死在里面。  
高桥再次俯身吻了上来，这个吻比上一个凶猛一些，也更加无序，带着他的呼吸也一起乱了节奏。  
一只手顺理成章地掀开他的上衣探了进来，在他光滑的肌肤上摩挲。空调开得很低，但这只手是如此滚烫，所到之处皆燃起火焰，最后手落在了他的胸前，炙烤得他开始焦渴，喉咙再也发不出正常的声调。这把火烧透了他的胸腔，让他的身体起了一些熟悉又陌生的反应。  
“海人……”他声音喑哑地喘息，对自己身体的反应有些不安，伸手抓住高桥的头发。  
高桥的唇离开原地向下走去，一边吮吻他的喉结一边解开他上衣的扣子，松开他裤子的系带，发出含糊不清的声音叫着他的名字安抚他。  
他大概从来没这么温顺过，一切任凭对方施为，很快两人就坦诚相见。  
高桥整个人覆在他身上，手向下探去，被握住的一刹那他脑袋里就开始嗡嗡作响，高桥好像说了一句什么，但他此时完全听不清任何外界的声音。他好像流泪了，又好像缩成了一团，视野渐渐模糊到变成一片什么也看不清的白光，只能半张着唇被动承受着这一切。  
也许是高桥的技术太好，也许是他真的敏感到不堪一击，很快他就在高桥的手里泄了出来。  
“廉……太快了……”高桥一脸笑意在他眼前，举起手来给他看手上粘的东西，因为最近都没有释放过所以相当浓稠。太羞耻了……自己一个人的时候明明从来没这么快过……  
“要尝尝自己的吗？”  
“……”  
“甜的。”高桥毫无顾忌地探到嘴边舔了一口。  
永濑感觉自己的脸以一种前所未有的热度腾地一下烧起来了：“……不可能的吧！”  
“看来你之前已经尝过了？”  
“……喂！”

 

“我们……做到最后吧？”  
根本不算是询问，高桥没等他回答便自顾自地行动起来，不知道在什么地方摸出一瓶润滑液，他家里可没有这种东西！这时候永濑才明白过来这一切不是意外，而是某个腹黑的家伙处心积虑的结果，或许从最开始闹着要喝酒的时候，所有将要发生的事情都在某人计划内了。  
他佯装愤怒地在对方的肩头捏了一把：“你这个人真是坏透了。”  
高桥绽出一个胜利的微笑，在他耳边说：“以前你欺负我的时候，我也是这么想的哦。”  
……那他现在认错还来得及吗？

 

高桥挤了一些润滑在自己手上，“廉，把腿抬起来。”语气像是在哄小孩。  
永濑仰面躺在床上仿佛机器人听指令做动作：“你为什么这么熟练？”  
“为了你事先学习了一下嘛。”  
高桥灵活的手指探入他的体内轻轻按压扩张，“放松一点……”  
在润滑剂的作用下很快就可以探进三根手指，高桥并不急着进入他的身体，而是在里面摸索着什么。不知道碰到了哪一处，永濑轻微地呜咽了一声，手紧紧地抓住了床单。  
找到了。  
高桥又给自己也抹了一些润滑上去，“廉，很痛的话就叫出来吧。”  
“……为什么是我在下面？！”永濑也太后知后觉了点。  
“在上面会很累的哦……”高桥不等他发出更多的疑问增加变数，把他的腿架在自己肩上长驱直入。  
永濑被深深进入的时候忍不住倒抽了一口气，却压抑着没有叫出声来，而是咬住嘴唇细细地吐气，手圈住对方的脖子，眼睛紧闭，什么也不敢看。  
他知道会很痛，但他从未设想过这种痛，所以也无从作出心理准备。  
扩张了还这么痛……不扩张的话岂不是要死人……  
高桥看他表情痛苦便停下了动作，俯下身吻他：“很痛吗……我轻一点……”  
他挂在对方脖颈上的手稍稍用力，让对方更加靠近他，同时幅度很小地摇了摇头：“这样……就可以……”  
被高桥压在身下肆意侵占的感觉还不算坏，他刻意忽略已经在渐渐减轻的疼痛，由于切断了接收外界景象的途径，他的听觉变得更为敏锐，甚至可以听清楚高桥在他身体内抽动的声音。  
“廉，被我欺负的感觉怎么样？”高桥一面缓缓动作，一面凑在他耳畔问。  
永濑从未想到过自己会被年下的同性攻略，更何况还是经常逗弄和欺负的成员，这种认知让他又羞耻又兴奋：“我平时……是这样欺负你的吗？”他难堪地喘息，“你真的……很讨厌……”  
“有多讨厌？”高桥下面的动作不停，手抚上他的眼睑，“廉，睁开眼睛看着我，告诉我，你是真的讨厌我吗？”  
永濑不得不睁开双眼，聚焦在眼前的那张脸上。无论用怎样挑剔的眼光，那也是张不可置疑的相当年轻英俊的面孔，有点不似大和民族的长相，带了些异国特征，平时笑眯眯的可爱脸庞此时却显现出满满的侵略性。  
他决定不再口是心非，终于诚实地回答：“不……喜欢你……海人……我喜欢你……喜欢你。”  
高桥发出一声满足的喟叹，“我也真的好喜欢你……”两人都是汗水淋漓的样子，胶着一处无法分离，他的手抚在高桥背上想，自己是真的完蛋了，随即坠入了极乐的深渊。  
...  
..  
.

 

结束了。  
两个人中间换了好几种体位，从床上掉到床下，最终永濑趴在高桥的胸口不住喘气求饶，他实在没力气了。  
高桥也累得不轻，第一次就这么激烈，不打算再折腾他了，把他抱上了床。  
两人相拥着躺在床上，高桥看他的眼角都是绯红色：“廉，你流了好多眼泪。”  
永濑一副难为情的样子：“开始的时候太痛了……”  
“那后来不痛了的时候你怎么还在哭……？”  
“……我没有。”  
高桥从他的脸颊上拭下一滴泪来：“那这是什么？”  
“……你的口水。”  
“你就是不承认自己是爽到哭的对吧？”  
他感觉自己的底线要被高桥一次次突破了，决定完全逃避这个羞耻的问题，翻身主动吻了上去，让高桥那张得意的嘴再也说不出话来。  
“唔……”

 

永濑感觉自己实际上有点赚到了。  
对年下没有兴趣吗？  
现在有了。


End file.
